A gem’s love
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Can the Gem goddess and the eldest daughter of the eldest diamond fall in love ? Read to find out. Rated M because may contain smut and they’re not really polite
1. Meeting

**Heya ! It's my first story,i apologize for any grammar error since it's not my first language ! Constructive comment are liked **

_A Gem's love_

_ My name is Silver Moon Night and I am the eldest daughter of the radiant (now deceased) Millennium Diamond,my siblings are Golden Sun Day,Platinum Dusk and Vermilion Dawn. My mother told us before she died that day we had a cousin in Beach City so we went there to see after she died. She was right because from what mother told us,our cousin was named Steven and was Pink Diamond's only son,not that he knew. We were there for ten years before something really impressive happened. In the meantime,our cousin knew that he was Aunt Pink's son,Ruby and Sapphire got married ! Yay ! But after the marriage,a blue and yellow arms ships arrived on Earth and a diamond boarded on the beach...a tough fight ensued with us as winners ! Blue diamond didn't got poofed when the barn was thrown on her which impressed me but I'm also unpoofable because,well,I'm a diamond ! The second diamond which I presume is Yellow diamond boarded also on the beach and damn they were angry ! When Steven told them he was the son of Pink,they finally ceased and I got the opportunity to retract my astral body within my mind. We also got the chance to go to Homeworld ! It was amazing,when I told them that my siblings and I were the quadruplet of Millennium,they just stared at us,it was so funny ! But Blue remarked first that I got to have the body of mom,I was more than embarrassed and my sisters laughed,I shushed them with a glare and they immediately shut up and trembled because of my glare. When we arrived on Homeworld,we had a small battle with White diamond...I blushed all the way I think because...damn mating instinct !!! But we won and the gems were back to normal. Afterwards White wanted to get to know my siblings,Steven and I,so we complied and stayed in the head ship. It was a presentation sort of...weird enough White and I were the only one blushing...but we knew soon enough that our mother was one of the first diamonds with White,Black,Time and Space ! After some time White only wanted to speak with me,so the others said bye to me and left. Take a look to what's happening now :_

-Why did you wanted to speak to me alone ? _I asked_

-W-well..umm..I wanted to tell you something... _she responded while blushing_

-What is it ? _I asked_

She shrunk down to my height but smaller and hugged me,I hugged back awkwardly and petted her hair,she purred and it was kind of adorable so I continued and I finally relaxed. When I gently stroked her hair,she comfortably positioned herself in my laps and continued to purr. I put my unused arm around her midsection,hopefully not in an awkward move. She fidgeted her fingers a bit and kissed my cheek gently 'cause I started to get slow because the pattern I use to stroke her hair was incredibly soothing. I blushed a little and continued with it plus stroking her back with my arm who was around her midsection.

-You have a warm touch... _she purred_

-And you're adorable _I reply,kissing her temple _

That caused her to purr even more,stars she's adorable...but I want to know something for sure...

-White ? _I asked_

-Yes ? _she responded_

-Do you have any mate ? _I asked again_

-No,I don't..._she sniffed _nobody can love me..._she cried_

-If I tell you someone love you dearly...what do you say ? _I asked_

-Who can it be ? _she asked,full of hope (hoping it was Silver)_

I smile,close her eyes and kiss her on the lips

-Me ? _I smile,hoping she would want me has a mate_

She smiled gently and kissed me back,I never felt so full in my whole life !

-I love you Silver~ _she purred softly and stroked my arm which held her midsection _

-I love you too White~ _I purred back,not wanting to let her go and stroking her hair softly_

We stayed like this for a bit and enjoying the moment before White had an idea

-hmmm..._she hummed softly _

-What is on your mind my snowflake ? _I asked gently_

-I had an idea but I don't know if it's proper to do that here... _blush a little _

I think I know what she want to do,it's hard to cope with mating instincts

-If you want it,we can do it...i won't do it if you don't want... my dear snowflake~ _kiss her forehead gently_

**!WATCH OUT FOR LEMON¡ UNDER 18 MOVE TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT if you don't care it's your problem **

-I want you to take it... and be my mate~ _struggle to maintain what little control over herself she has_

I soundproof the room and lock the door so we're not interrupted in our activity

-I take the lead snowflake~ _I soothe her _

I begin to undress her slowly and kiss the exposed skin tenderly,she mewled like a tiny kitten over my touch on her skin,when she was fully nude,she tried to cover her breast and her intimate part but I stopped her.

-You're beautiful sweetheart,don't try to cover them~ _I soothed her gently and kissed her breasts_

She let her arms fall on my shoulders and mewled sweetly,I move down and plent some kisses on her stomach and stop to her pussy. I silently ask her permission,after all it's her body,she nodded with a sweet smile on her face. I kiss her clitoris gently and she howled out of pleasure my name,I smiled and gave three long licks,it was amazing to hear her howl my name. I wanted to continue but she stopped me before I could,I looked at her with a asking look.

-I want to see you~ _she said as sexy as she could and it worked_

With this,she began undressing me starting with my top. I let her do it because I want to know what she'll do,she kissed my gem,my breath itched and she continued this till my stomach,got on her knees,pushed me over and lapped on my breasts,I whimpered and finally howled like the wolf I was when she bit me. By accident,I transformed to my beast-like form (I got horns,wings,claws and fangs),I was terrified that if she sees me like this she get repulsed by my form...so I hid within the shadows but at arms reach...

-HUH ?! Moon...? _she tried shakily_

-I can't let you see me...I'm a monster... _within the darkness _

-W-why ? You're beautiful ! _she cried _I'm not afraid ! Let me see you ! Please...!

-If that's your wish..._take her gently in my arms and hug her_

-Why did you say you were a monster ? You're beautiful like that and any other form you take ! _she pet me behind the horns so I purr_

-but...

-No but...I love you Moon...don't scare me like that please... _kiss me passionately _

-I promise snowflake..._kiss her back as passionately _

-now I can continue what I was doing~? _she licks her lips sensually at the prospect of my new form in the addition _

I gulped and nodded with a nuzzle.

-Good girl~ lay down please~ _I laid down like I was asked _

-where to start~? I know~! I must know if my lover have what I don't~ _she kissed my temple and my cock was erect against White's butt,I blushed from the embarrassment _

-no need to blush,my love~ _she soothed me with her sweet voice,I groaned in agreement _

-it feels good doesn't it~? _she kissed my gem and my cock was fully erect,it stood at least a good seven inches,which was impressive_

I growled incoherently at what White was doing,I wanted to take her and mark her as mine,but I'm afraid...my mating instinct took the relay for this,and I don't want to hurt her...

-you won't hurt me,Moon~ if it's better for you I can do the first step and our instinct take over after that~? _she asked gently,knowing my inside turmoil_

I nodded and gently took her hand and stroked her back. She softly plunged herself onto my cock and a pained moan left her,she thrusted softly since it was the first time she did that.

-My love~? _I only groaned,drowned in the pleasure,how can't I ? My lovely mate is my first time and she's the most beautiful gem out there ! I can't dream of better !_

-you can mark me and we can be together forever~ _she smiled and let me enough place to move_

When I got in sitting position,I almost immediately got White on her back and licked her breasts while pounding into her,White howled in pleasure and scratched my back hard that it left scars. That game when for three hours until we got tired. I cummed 9 times and White I can't even say...we changed back into our normal form. I was still taller than White but she doesn't mind,I lifted her bridal style and laid her down on her nest.

**!LEMON FINISHED! **

-Can you sleep with me ? _she asked as a sleepy innocent question _

-of course snowflake... _I kissed her forehead softly and laid down in the nest __too,I put a protective arm and wings around her as I stroke her hair _

She turned around to face me and kissed me softly. She buried her head in the crook of my neck,where my mark now resided and purred. We fell asleep together after some time.


	2. announcement

When I woke up,I was met with a magnificent smile from my mate. I affectionately licked her cheeks and stroked her hair behind her cat-like ear.

-How are you snowflake ? _I asked her _

-I can't be any better Moonlight~ _she kissed my gem sweetly and then on my lips_

_-_What caused your grand happiness ? _I smiled_

-you're my beautiful mate now,that's why I am happy ! _she giggled and stroked my arms softly to tell me to get up_

-you want to tell them ? _I asked as I got up_

-no I don't want..at least not now..._she cutely whined _

-as you wish sweetheart _I smiled and held her up on my back_

-I can walk y'know... _she blushed and fidgeted her fingers _

I made her a cat onesie to wear and I made myself a wolf one.

-yay ! _she wore it fast and I wore mine too_

I got out of the room with White attached to my arm,it was really cute ! She didn't stopped purring. When we got to the dining room,my siblings saw us and laughed hard...I smiled way too sweetly so they stopped not wanting to have a broken limbs,Yellow sweat dropped and Blue awed at us. We sitted on one chair,for info she was on my laps and was still smaller than me. We spoke about things for sometimes and the question finally came...

-have you two mated ? _asked Dusk innocently _

We blushed hard but White showed her mate mark to Dusk,it was the head of an howling black wolf in a night sky. I showed mine to Dusk,it was a white cat washing himself in a golden circle.

-ooh...will I have a mate ? _she asked_

-maybe,after all love can happen to anybody..._I told my youngest sibling while holding the waist of my lovely mate_

Everything was perfect,I had my mate,our family was altogether and the universe is at peace,i can live my life fully now.

**_Heya people my story is now finished ! I hope you like it _**


End file.
